In general, an image reading apparatus such as a scanner reads a document, temporarily stores the document on a storage unit as image data, and transmits the image data to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer. On the other hand, the information processing apparatus applies OCR (Optical Character Recognition) processing to the image data received from the image reader and then acquires specific information to manage the image data in connection with the acquired information. Such an information processing apparatus desirably manages image data with respect to respective types of documents such as receipts, business cards, and photographs.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-131254 discloses an image reading processor which stores setting information with applications to be activated based on document sizes and then determines and activates an application corresponding to a document size of a read image based on the setting information.
Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-273053 discloses an image processing apparatus that determines whether read image data is a color image or a black and white image. This image processing apparatus specifies the size of the document based on when the front edge and the rear edge of a document being conveyed are detected, and also determines whether read image data is a color image or a black and white image for each sizes of a plurality of regular-size sheets. Then, the image processing apparatus selects a determination result which has been determined using a size of a regular-size sheet that is the same as the size of the specified document, from a plurality of determination results.